A story to be told
by Cuddles118
Summary: Weird title! Mitchie and shane are so close! what happens when they go for a second year at camp rock! PAIRINGS! Smitchie Naitlyn Tason tess jason! I know weird idea! but read on fellow readers read on! next chapter will be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Okay so... this is where they are announcing the winner for camp rock so forget all the other stuff! so this is my extending ending but theres still more chapters!! R&R PLEASE!!

**SMITCHIE **

**NAITLYN**

**TASON (jason and tess)**

**AGES!**

**Mitchie: 16**

**Shane:17 1/2**

**Caitlyn: 16**

**Tess: 16**

**Nate:17**

**Jason: 18**

**Christine: 15**

* * *

Mitchie looked up at Shane while he was announcing the winner. Peggy… How much was Mitchie jealous. Very much! Mitchie was waiting in the crowd and she clapped forcefully. She watched them hug. Mitchie turned around and went back stage. "Stupid!" She yelled banging her head on a wall. Shane came down and looked at her weirdly.

"Mitchie? What are you doing?" Shane asked. Mitchie stopped immediately and turned around seeing him stand there. She smiled then went over to him.

"Nothing really just head banging! Oww… Darn I gave myself a headache! Better go to the nurse!" Mitchie headed towards the door. But Shane grabbed her wrist making her turn around. Mitchie was blushing.

"Mitchie? Are you okay? You are acting differently today. Well anyway you did a really good job singing that song! Umm.. Mitchie we have a surprise for the camp rockers!" Shane said running up on stage still holding onto Mitchie so Mitchie followed him. Everyone was cheering loud. Shane smiled a million dollar smile.

"Shane?" Mitchie said tilting her head. Shane grabbed the microphone. Mitchie stood there smiling.

"OKAY ARE YOU READY CAMP ROCKERS WE HAVE A SURPRISE!!" Shane yelled into the micro phone. Mitchie was so confused. She looked at Shane. "I WILL BE IN CAMP ROCK NEXT YEAR! I AM A OFFICIAL TEACHER HERE AT CAMP ROCK!! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT SCHOOL YEAR!" Shane said smiling Mitchie smiled widely and looked at Shane. Shane kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her. Mitchie blushed a crimson red. Everyone laughed. Mitchie's mom took Mitchie home after all the goodbyes and cell phone exchanges.

HOME AT MITCHIES HOUSE!!

"Mom…. Am I going to camp rock next year?" Mitchie asked eagerly. Mitchie's mom smiled.

"Yes honey… I am the official cook there." Mitchie's mom smiled as she hugged Mitchie. Mitchie ran up to her room screaming. She took a shower and waited for school to come the next day.

SCHOOL YEARS DONE IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER!!

Mitchie packed her bad ferociously. She went and tapped her mom on the shoulder. "MOM CAMP ROCK!!" Mitchie yelled. She had waited for this day ever since last year. Mitchie took her moms car keys and started to car.

"Okay honey here is your present!" Mitchie's mom gave her a Ipod touch. It already had all her favorite videos and songs on it. Mitchie screamed.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MOM!! NOW PRESS THE CAR PEDDLE" Mitchie said excitedly.

ON THE WAY TO CAMP ROCK!

Mitchie turned on her Ipod and watched her favorite music video. It was by Connect 3. Burnin' up! The song was called. Mitchie danced to it and sang to it. "I'm hot!" Mitchie sang.

AT CAMP ROCK!

Mitchie got out of the car and wondered around and found her cabin. Caitlyn sat on the bed with her lab top producing music. Mitchie smiled. "CAITLYN!!" Mitchie yelled hugging her. Caitlyn smiled and hugged her to.

"Hey Mitchie! You did something with your hair…. You got side bangs!! Cute!" Caitlyn said looking at her. Caitlyn had her hair straightened.

"I like your hair too!" Mitchie said. She set everything down on her bead and took her guitar to the dock. Guess who she found there.

AT THE DOCK!

Shane sang a song. "Everyday we can try to see our lives differently. But we fail and try again…" Shane sang loud. Mitchie smiled and went over to him.

"Hello! Good song!" Mitchie said hugging him. She took out her guitar. Shane just stared at her. "And if we see everyone and everyday we try! We wont fail… we will prevail!" Mitchie sang to the rest of the song singing randomly.

"Mitchie? What are you doing here? I cant let my girlfriend see!" Shane pushed Mitchie away. Mitchie stared at him.

"Girlfriend? What's her name?" Mitchie said nosily. Shane looked at her disgusted.

"Christine… and look here she comes! HEY HONEY!" Shane yelled the last part while raising his hand. Mitchie looked at her. Mitchie put her guitar away and a tear ran down her face. "Mitchie what's wrong?" Shane said taking her wrist. Mitchie pulled away.

"Don't grab my wrist… not like last time." Mitchie said walking away. Shane just stared at her until Christine came up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey sweets… what's wrong? And who was that girl. I think you made her mad or sad… cause she was crying pretty bad." Christine walked up to him. Christine had had blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail. Her eyes were crystal blue. Her skin was flawless.

"That's was my friend Mitchie…" Shane said looking at Christine.

"I will go talk to her!" Christine ran after Mitchie. "Hi I'm Christine! I was wondering why you were so sad?" Christine said stopping Mitchie in her tracks.

"Shane! He always makes me cry I'm always jealous. Last year we were almost… wait Christine!?" Mitchie looked at her face. This was Shane's girlfriend.

"Yeah! I'm Shane's girlfriend I know he's a jerk sometimes he's always been like this! This is my first year at camp rock!" Christine extended her hand. Mitchie looked at it and shook it. Shane was behind a tree listening to there conversation.

"Oh welcome to camp rock! This is my second year! I'm sorry to have startled you. Shane's just such a jerk sometimes. I cant take it. I used to like him but I don't know anymore! He's just ugh!" Mitchie said smiling at Christine. Shane felt his heart speeding up.

"Jerk… yeah we have only been going out for a few days. But yeah…" Christine felt an awkward silence. She saw Shane and she waved.

"Well nice meeting you I have to go bye!" Mitchie said.

MITCHIES CABIN!

Tess and Caitlyn were talking about nails when Mitchie walked in. "HE'S SUCH A JERK!" Mitchie yelled as she fell to her bed. Tess went over to her.

"Mitchie? What's wrong! Ooh cute hair style!!" Tess said jumpy. Mitchie looked up at her.

"SHANE!" Mitchie said into her pillow. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah that new girl Christine… she's nice…!" Tess said calmly. "But guess what! I am dating some one! I'm dating Jason from connect three!" Tess said happily!

"Oh great!!" Mitchie said. "I just need to write a song." Mitchie took her guitar once again and was about to walk out the door but instead she walked into a hug from Nate.

"Hey Mitchie? What's wrong?" Nate looked over at Caitlyn. Caitlyn winked then looked over at a poster with Shane on it. "Oh! Well go write a song!" Nate said letting go. Mitchie kept walking.

AT THE DOCK!

Mitchie went straight to the dock. Shane wasn't there so she sat down at the edge. Mitchie played her guitar and started to sing.

"We watched each other cry!

We watched each other die.

I thought we were perfect.

But no no!

You went off got another girlfriend.

I'm disappointed in you!!

But now I have to move on!

I will miss you!

I tried to be kind

But you just ignored me in your mind

So I will say my goodbyes

Try to be there

I will live on my life

I just wont be scared."

Mitchie stopped went she heard someone behind her. It was Shane. Mitchie looked down at her guitar and played it again.

"Mitchie… that was really good." Shane said looking at her back. He went and sat next to her.

"What do you want…? Aren't you afraid your girlfriend will see!?" Mitchie hissed at him. Shane looked at her weirdly.

"Listen… I'm sorry I was a jerk. I'm sorry I got a girlfriend. But since I couldn't see you I-" Shane was cut off.

"You got another girlfriend to replace me! I know don't worry I'm not mad! I will see you later Shane bye…" Mitchie got up but slipped she started falling. She was waiting for a crash into the water but it never came. Instead she felt a arm go around her and pull her up. She opened her eyes and saw Shane waiting there. Holding her. Mitchie blushed. Shane pressed his lips on to hers. Mitchie closed her eyes slowly. Mitchie gasped opening her mouth for air but Shane slipped his tongue in instead.

* * *

**Cuddles: OOOOOOOOH!! romancy! please stay tuned fr next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi!! read on read on!! oh yeah!! I TELL YOU THIS LATER IN THE STORY BUT I CHANGED IT SO UMM... CAITLYN AND NATE ARE NOT GOING OUT I REPEAT THEY ARE NOT!! yet... MWAHAHAHAHA!!**

* * *

Mitchie turned bright red the pulled away. But she landed in the water. Which caused Mitchie to blush even more.

"MITCHIE!" Shane yelled diving into the water. He carried her out Dripping wet. Mitchie was fine and she sat at a bench wringing out her hair and the bottom of her shirt. She looked at Shane as he just stared back. "You okay?" He asked going and sitting next to her.

"Fine… Thanks though." Mitchie sighed. Shan smiled and winked. Mitchie giggled. Then Christine came up. "Oh hi Christine!" Mitchie said smiling.

"Hi Mitchie! Hi Shane… I saw what you guys were doing!" Mitchie and Shane looked at each other. "That was really nice of you Shane! To save her from drowning! I'm lucky I have you as a boyfriend!" Christine went up and almost hugged Shane then she pulled away… "Ew! Get some dry clothes on!" She screeched. Mitchie glared at her.

"Okay well I better go! Thanks Shane! Goodbye Christine!" Mitchie smiled while she was walking away. She then shook her head disgusted. "I would've hugged him!" Mitchie said under her breath. She went into her cabin and took a shower. When she came out she put on some shorts and 2 layered tank tops. She put on some uggs pulled her hair back and went back looking for Shane. She saw him arguing with Christine. Mitchie hid behind a tree and decided to listen.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU SHOULD'VE LET HER DROWN!" Christine screamed.

"I'm sorry but she's my best friend! And I… never mind." Shane said sadly.

"AND YOU WHAT!? LIKE HER?! WISH SHE WAS DEAD? WHAT!?" Christine yelled in his face.

"Hey there Mitchie! Come on lets go!" Caitlyn walked up to Mitchie and grabbed her wrist not knowing what Mitchie was doing. Mitchie looked at Shane and he looked at her. He then looked back at Christine.

"But Caitlyn I was listening to Shane and…. Connect three's new song! Wanna here it! That was like the perfect place! And I got a new Ipod!" Mitchie said grabbing her Ipod out of her pocket. Caitlyn looked at her then took her to the canoes. She saw Tess and Jason making out. Mitchie almost screamed.

"Look at that! New love!" Caitlyn said smiling. Mitchie smiled to.

"yeah I have to go!" Mitchie said slipping away. Mitchie ran back and saw Christine crying. Mitchie ran to her. "You okay?" She said patting her back. Christine looked up at Mitchie disgusted.

"You! You are the reason Shane broke up with me!" Christine cried. Mitchie looked at her confused.

"How!? He doesn't like me! He was dating you! Why would he like me!?" Mitchie said staring into the sky. A tear coming down her face.

"He doesn't like you! He LOVES you!" Christine cried even harder. Mitchie got up blushing mad. She started running. Running from the truth. She bumped into some one. Guess who??

"Hey Mitchie? What's wrong?" Shane said grabbing her by the shoulders. Mitchie gasped

FLASHBACK!

"_He doesn't like you! He LOVES you!" _

_END FLASHBACK!!_

Mitchie stared into his eyes. Tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Why? Why did you do that to her… I know you don't like me!" Mitchie mumbled. Shane heard her.

"Who?" Shane said looking straight through her. Mitchie blushed.

"Christine! I know you don't like me! You didn't have to break up with her it was one stupid fight! You should get back together." Mitchie said looking down to the grass.

"She wouldn't let me come 20 feet near her. And your right I don't like you… I love you." Shane said. Mitchie looked up at him with a gasp.

"You love me? I thought you hated me… but I love you too…" Mitchie said She hugged him.

"good…" Shane said bringing her chin up with too fingers and pressing his lips onto hers softly.

Mitchie embraced him. She opened her eyes and looked into his beautiful brown ones. She noticed Caitlyn watching with everyone else. Nate smiled and so did Jason. But only because his bird house was finally built. He was screaming and leaping in the air. Mitchie laughed. Shane pulled away and looked at her. Then he looked at Jason. He laughed to. He wrapped his arm around Mitchie and walked over to them.

"This is perfect!" Caitlyn said kissing Nate quickly. Mitchie laughed and Jason looked at Tess then kissed her.

"Yeah it is! My bird house was finally built! Thanks Tess!" Jason said wrapping his arms around her.

"GOOD JOB CAITLYN! Everyone screamed. Except Nate. Mitchie patted him on the back She then kissed him on the cheek to tease Shane.

"MITCHIE!! YOU JUST SAID YOU-" He was cut off because Mitchie pulled him down from the collar of his shirt and kissing him. Her soft lips against his rough lips. She smiled. As she pulled away.

"Happy?" Mitchie said. Shane nodded. Nate was dizzy and everyone was laughing. "Sorry Nate! I was just teasing you know who!…" Mitchie said winking at Nate.

"I know it's fine!" Nate said happily. Shane was blushing with Nate and Jason was checking out his birdhouse. Tess was giggling and Mitchie was giggling to. She enjoyed seeing everyone mixed up.

"Mitchie…" Shane said flatly. Mitchie stared at him.

"What?" Mitchie said coming to him.

"WE SHOULD ALL PLAY TRUTH OT DARE LATER!" Shane yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"HECK YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

LATER THAT DAY….. SO NOW ITS NIGHT!! IN MITCHIES CABIN!

Everyone looked at Shane. "Mitchie! Truth or dare?" Shane asked.

"umm… Dare!" Mitchie said excitedly. Shane loved this moment so much.

"I dare you to… Make out with me!" Shane said. Mitchie turned bright pink.

"um.. Okay!" Mitchie said. She crawled into his lap on her knees and hand and pushed her lips on his. Shane was smiling with his eyes. (If you know what I mean…. if you get it… I don't know he was happy!!) Mitchie opened her mouth and Shane pulled her closer. So they were French kissing and yeah… When they were done Mitchie crawled back to her spot.

"Okay. Caitlyn… truth or dare?" Mitchie said mischievously. Caitlyn looked at her.

"I like dare!" Caitlyn said happily like she always is. Mitchie grinned evilly. Everyone looked at her.

"I dare you to kiss Nate until I say stop…" Mitchie grinned her big like whole face grin. (I'm serious her smile is like a big block!! But… yeah she was laughing inside!! Mwahaha!! Not saying Demi Lovato is ugly! Oh and ummm I changed something…. Reread my first chapter now only Tess and Jason are going out not Caitlyn and Nate!! Sorry but you will see why!)

"oh umm… okay!" Caitlyn was already next to Nate so she just turned around. Without Caitlyn even knowing Nate just pressed his lips on hers. (backwards Mwahaha!) Caitlyn turned bright red. Mitchie waited for a minute to pass by.

"OKAY STOP!" Mitchie yelled. Caitlyn didn't want to but she did. She turned back to her seat blushing a little.

"Jason Truth or dare!?" Caitlyn said to Jason.

"Truth!" Jason said happily! He quickly put his birdhouse away then walked back to the circle.

"Do you like Tess more then you like your birdhouse?" Caitlyn stared at him seriously.

"No!! I love Tess so much more then that birdhouse!" Jason said kissing Tess on the cheek. She just smiled.

"Nate truth or dare?" Jason said looking at Nate.

"uh. Truth!" Nate said looking at Caitlyn then smiling he quickly looked back at Jason.

"Do you like Caitlyn!?" Jason said winking at everyone except Nate and Caitlyn. Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"….Dude are you serious!?" Nate said looking at Jason.

"Yup I am! Now say it!" Jason said eagerly.

"I… umm.." Nate stared at Caitlyn. "yes…. I do like her… more then friends!" He stared down at the floor. Caitlyn turned bright red. She hugged him.

"I like you too." She whispered in his ear. She sat back up and stared. Nate looked at her.

"CONFESSIONS!" Tess yelled. Everyone stared at her.

* * *

**TEEHEE SEE SEE!! NOW ITS MORE ROMANTIC CUZ DERE NOT GOIN OUT!! :3!! and to think... a 13 year old is writing this! lol... yes i am 13 so what...**


End file.
